


Ballroom of Blue Dancers

by DancingAnya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Spirits, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Fantasy, Ghosts, M/M, Spirits, Supernatural Elements, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingAnya/pseuds/DancingAnya
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri is known as a lonely man living in one of the biggest estates in Hasetsu. What people don’t know is that Katsuki Manor is inhabited by dozens of people, but only Yuuri can see them. The ghosts don’t scare Yuuri, they’re his friends. But no one else can understand them like Yuuri, so he keeps to himself.When one Victor Nikiforov comes into the picture, will Yuuri finally find someone he can trust with his secret? Or will the halls of Katsuki Manor forever be silent save one man? In a game of secrets, spirits, and love, how will these two win?





	1. Chapter 1

Yuuri looked around the crowded ballroom, silently regretting he ever came. The buzz from his liquor was hardly enough to stop his misery as he sat in the corner. Yuuri sighed. He supposed he should just keep to himself and try to have a good time. No use drawing attention to himself. That’s why he was even here in the first place after all. 

In the corner of his eye he caught a blue wave of smoke. It didn’t even faze him. The Giacometti Manor was filled with ghosts, and that was probably just one of them. The ghosts loved when Christophe Giacometti threw his huge parties. They pretended like they could mingle with the living and danced around. It was quite the sight to behold. Blue figures of people dancing through the regular forms. Yuuri so desperately wished that he could share that vision with someone outside his own family, but, alas, he could not. 

The ghosts, like humans, were fairly pleasant to be around. Of course, all creatures have their bad days, including spirits. Yuuri just so happened to understand them. When a spirit got sad or angry, that’s when they started influencing the living’s life. Most ghosts had passed peacefully, so there weren’t many “hauntings” as the living would call it. Yuuri laughed. At this point, he hardly considered himself one of the living. He was different from them, but also different from the dead. He didn’t fit in anywhere. 

As Yuuri mused he didn’t notice a particular ghost saunter up to him. She was dressed head-to-toe in a large ballgown that Yuuri thought to be from the medieval era. An old soul, Yuuri decided. They weren’t rare, to say the least, but they certainly weren’t common. She swayed in Yuuri’s direction. Probably to pretend like she was socializing once again. 

“How are you, sir?” she asked. 

“Fine, how about yourself?” 

She gasped, “You can see me?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“Why isn’t that amazing! I’ve never met one like that before. Tell me, what is your name?” 

Yuuri went to answer when another figure interrupted. This time, however, the figure was flesh and blood. He bowed to Yuuri and stood back up, silver hair swaying with each movement. Flashing a brilliant smile, he spoke. 

“Hello, Mr. Katsuki, how are you this evening?” 

The ghost lady huffed, annoyed that her company was taken, and went another direction. Yuuri turned his attention to the man, hoping and praying that he hadn’t seen him talking to her. 

“I-I’m alright,” Yuuri said. Now, Yuuri wasn’t necessarily bad at socializing, despite his constant social anxiety, but something about this man in particular always got him fumbling for words. Why, you may ask? This man was Victor Nikiforov, heir of the Nikiforov estate. And he was beautiful, graceful, sociable, and everything else that a person could want. Yuuri found himself nearly drooling at the man’s gorgeous features, but tried his best to hold back his wants. He couldn’t have Mr. Nikiforov. Not when he had such a big secret. 

”I’m glad,” Victor spoke, “Would you like to join me for a dance?” 

A dance? Yuuri’s heart leaped at the thought. Of course, he wanted to dance with Victor. But Yuuri knew better, he had to decline. 

“I’m afraid I’m not much of a dancer,” he spoke, trying hard not to let his sadness join his words. 

“That’s alright,” Victor said.

 

What?

“We can just talk!” Victor sat down next to Yuuri and shuffled in his seat. Yuuri’s face became hot and he wasn’t sure what to do. Luckily, Victor spoke first so Yuuri didn’t have to fill the silence. “I asked you how you were doing, but I never said how I was doing. Unfortunately, my life has been rather boring as of late. I’m trying to find myself a partner, but it is so hard finding a suitable companion, wouldn’t you agree?” 

Yuuri tried not to look disappointed at the idea of Victor being with someone. He supposed this time would come eventually and he would just have to deal with it. Yuuri sighed. 

“I know what you mean. It’s hard to find someone who really gets you, right?” 

“Exactly! Especially living up here. All people care about is money and land. It’s hard to find someone who is genuine.” 

_I could be genuine for you, Victor_ Yuuri thought to himself. 

 

“So, Mr. Katsuki, tell me about yourself,” Victor asked. 

Yuuri didn’t understand why Victor was giving him the time of day, but he answered anyway, “My family runs an inn further into town. They stay there most of the time with my sister Mari who is an apprentice under my father. I watch over the estate and do bookkeeping for them.” 

“Wow,” Victor said, “That must be quite lonely.” 

Yuuri knew what he meant. Everyone thought that Yuuri was a poor, young, awkward bachelor living all alone. What they didn’t know was that Katuski Manor was filled with other residents that Yuuri looked after. Victor probably thought just the same. Yuuri gave his generic response to that comment. 

“I suppose. I like the space,” he said. 

“I see.” 

At that point, an awkward silence filled the air. Clearly, Victor wanted Yuuri to say something.

“W-what about yourself?” Yuuri asked, knowing full well he probably already knew the answer. 

“Well I’m a lawyer in my father’s firm,” Victor said, “And I am set to inherit the Nikiforov estate soon enough. I just have to keep working.” 

“Nikiforov Manor is truly a beautiful sight,” Yuuri commented, having been to one of Victor’s parties before. 

“Thank you! We try very hard to maintain the place. I’ve never seen Katsuki Manor. You’ll have to show me sometime!” 

The thought of Victor coming to his home sent shivers down Yuuri’s spine, and they weren’t the kind of shivers you get from a ghost passing through you. He put on a smile as a maid came by with champagne. Each man took one. In his panic, Yuuri downed the whole thing in a few gulps. He needed liquor if he was going to continue to talk with Victor. The man looked at him strangely. 

“I’m thirsty,” Yuuri said, trying to cover it up. 

 

“Do you want mine?” Victor asked, holding out his drink. 

Yuuri knew he should refuse given how crazy he gets when he is drunk, but he couldn’t help himself. He downed Victor’s, then another one, then another, and, soon enough, the night was going past in a blur. Yuuri was dancing and crying and laughing and never once stopping. He saw Victor’s bushel of silver hair and wobbled up to him, knowing full well what he was about to do. 

“V-Viiccctoooorrr,” Yuuri slurred, his drunken state making him nearly topple over, “I have a secret.” 

“A secret? Well, that’s no fun.” 

“Guess what.” 

“What?” 

“Noooo! Guess!” 

Victor laughed, “Alright then, you have a lover?” 

“No!” Yuuri scoffed, “I only… I only like…” Yuuri drifted, head leaning into Victor's shoulder. 

“What Yuuri?” 

Suddenly Yuuri shot back up, “I like youuu!” 

“Oh!” 

“But I have a secret.” 

“That wasn’t already your secret?” 

“No! Come here,” Yuuri gestured for Victor to lean in. Victor complied. “Closer!” Victor again leaned in closer. Yuuri put his drunken mouth up to Victor’s ear, close enough that he could reach out and lick it if he wanted too. He smiled. “I can see ghosts.” 

With that, Yuuri promptly passed out. 

 

__________

 

Yuuri awoke the next morning with a huge headache. Somehow, he had made it back to Katsuki Manor. Though he didn’t make it to his room Yuuri noted upon seeing his sister’s things lying about. He must have passed out in his sister’s room which was much closer to the door. Yuuri sighed. It made sense. Drunk Yuuri was childlike, and child Yuuri often would come sleep with Mari when he was scared. It was a good thing she didn’t live there anymore, or that would have been very awkward. 

Yuuri stumbled out of Mari’s bed and hit the floor. All at once the dread came rushing to him. What happened the night before? All Yuuri remembered was drinking Victor Nikiforov’s drink. Hopefully, nothing bad happened. He didn't want to sully the Katsuki name simply because he was nervous around a crush. 

“There you are!” a familiar voice cheered, “Why are you in your sister’s room?” 

Yuuri turned to see one of his favorite ghosts standing there with a mischievous grin. 

“Don’t test me this morning, Phichit, I’ve had a rough night.” 

“You can tell me all about it while you get ready.” 

Yuuri lugged himself up off the floor and retold his tale to Phichit as the walked down the halls. Phichit’s blue light floated next to him as he rambled off exactly how he met Victor and talked with him.

“That’s good!” Phichit cheered. 

“On what planet is this good?” 

“You like him, right?” 

“Well… yes.” 

“Then talking to him is good!” 

“Right but I get all nervous and weird. And I’m afraid that I embarrassed myself by getting drunk.”

Phichit laughed, “You never know! Things might work out!” 

Yuuri grunted as he pulled on his clothing for the day. Normally he would have a maid help him, but he’d rather his interactions from the night before between himself and Phichit. The ghost was nosy and liked gossip, but he could keep a secret if he needed to.  
Soon enough, Yuuri was ready and he headed to the dining room with Phichit. Along the way, he encountered many people, both living and dead. The living workers who served in Katsuki Manor were sworn to secrecy about Yuuri’s whole ghost situation. Not that anyone wouldn’t believe in ghosts after living there for a while. Things moved all the time, chills could be felt through the night, and whispers in your ears sounded softly. Yuuri assured them that the ghosts wouldn’t hurt them, but that didn’t stop many from quitting. Yuuri’s family’s power kept them quiet, though rumors still flew. 

Once they got to the dining room, Yuuri ordered for breakfast to be served and sat down. He chatted with Phichit some more. 

“So,” Phichit asked, “How was Mr. Giacometti?” 

“Why are you so obsessed with him?” Yuuri asked. 

“For the same reason you're so obsessed with Mr. Nikiforov! He’s dreamy.” 

“You’re a ghost.” 

“The dead have standards too.” 

Yuuri rolled his eyes and laughed as his breakfast was placed in front of him. He dug in while Phichit continued. 

“Do me a favor and do him in next time you see him?” 

“What? Kill him?” 

“Yes! Just don’t mess up the face, I want that part preserved here for me.” 

“Phichit, I’m hearing a voice that’s telling me to kill people. I’m pretty sure that’s not okay.” 

“Maybe you should see a doctor.” 

“Maybe you should see a grave.” 

Phichit pretended to be upset, “How dare you! All I ask is a simple favor between friends and this is what I get? Unbelievable.” 

“You think killing someone is a ‘simple favor?’”

“It’s for love.” 

“You don’t love him.” 

“You would know Mr. I-Can’t-Love-Anyone?” 

“You know why I can’t fall in love.” 

“I know, I just think that you could find someone if you really looked.” 

“Mr. Katsuki,” a maid said, popping around the corner, “There is a guest out front.” 

“A guest?” Katsuki manor didn’t get many guests. Especially ones who dropped by without warning. Yuuri adjusted his jacket and went over to the maid who led the way to the front door. Phichit followed closely behind, curious himself who this guest may be. 

Yuuri opened the door and, to his horror, there stood Mr. Nikiforov. His brilliant smile never faded as he spoke. 

“Yuuri! It’s good to see you!” He stepped in himself and started unfastening his coat. “I just came by to check on you! You seemed pretty drunk last night.” 

“D-did I?” Yuuri stuttered, overcome with embarrassment. 

“Ooo!” Phichit squealed, “He came over! Invite him to tea!” 

“W-would you like tea?” Yuuri asked. 

“I would love tea!” Victor gave his coat to the maid and allowed for Yuuri to escort him to the next room. The whole time Yuuri’s heart beat hard in his chest. Why was Victor here? Had he really embarrassed himself that much? 

Once they sat down, Yuuri was whisked into the conversation. 

“So, how are you? Are you feeling the effects of last night still?” 

“O-oh, yes, I have quite the headache.” 

“That’s unfortunate but well worth it, I suppose.” 

Yuuri laughed nervously, “I’m sorry if I behaved improperly last night-” 

“No! No, you were fine. Maybe a bit sociable, but charming still. I made sure you were out of the public eye most of the time and helped you get home.” 

Yuuri sighed in relief, “How could I ever repay you?” 

“This is payment enough.” 

Yuuri’s leg started shaking up and down as he nervously thought about how he probably still embarrassed himself in front of Victor. Oh well. At least it was someone kind. 

The maid brought in tea and Yuuri thanked and dismissed her. He pulled up his chair and took a sip. The hot beverage tasted like dirt to him in his nervousness. Victor was the next to speak. 

“I’m glad to see you’re doing well, it was fun to be with you last night.” 

“You were with him, Yuuri!” Phichit teased. Yuuri held back a response to the ghost and laughed. 

“I had fun with you too.” 

“And Katsuki Manor is beautiful. I’m surprised I’ve never seen it before.” 

“Tell him that he is beautiful too! Do it! Yuuri! Listen to me!” 

“Thank you, Mr. Nikiforov-” 

“Just Victor, please,” Victor said, “So why don’t your parents spend more time here?” 

“It is just easier for them to stay at the inn. You should go there sometime, they have the best hot springs in the country.” 

“Maybe I should!” 

At that moment, a scream erupted from a few rooms over. Victor didn’t seem to notice as he sipped his tea, so Yuuri could only assume it was a ghost. Knowing how angry ghosts are a sure-fire way to scare guests, he excused himself. 

“I’ll be right back, I have to check on something.” 

“Alright.” 

“Yuuri, what are you doing! Go back there and get your man!” 

Yuuri didn’t listen to Phichit as he walked into the main foyer where two ghosts were arguing. He recognized them and Lord Demnise and Ms. Chi who both once lived at the estate at different times. Ms. Chi was an old maid and Lord Demnise was a burly noble. They never really got along well. Walking up to them, he started talking. 

“What’s wrong? Why are you screaming?” 

“This woman thinks she can control every aspect of my life, and I’m done with it!” Lord Demnise shouted, sending a book flying in her direction. Of course, the book flew right through her and landed on the ground. Yuuri sighed and buried his head in his hands. 

“Ms. Chi, please leave Lord Demnise alone.” 

“He’s a selfish man! He killed the natives around here!” 

“I know, but there’s not much we can do now-” 

“He’s despicable!” 

“I’m a noble!” 

“Ms. Chi, Lord Demnise, may I suggest taking this conversation to the other room?” 

“Who is that?” Mrs. Chi asked, turning everyone’s attention to the doorway. Yuuri looked and his heart dropped into his stomach. Victor was looking at him with wide eyes. Yuuri tried to cover it up. 

“Oh! Victor. I-I was just…” 

“Talking to ghosts?” 

“What? No, of course not-” 

“You told me last night that you can do that, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri’s heart sank even further. This was the end of him. The ghosts around him talked loudly, making the situation much more imtimidating. He tried to find his bearings and gave a small breath. 

“I-I don’t talk to ghosts.” 

“Yuuri, it’s alright, I’m sure you can find a doctor that will help-” 

“A doctor?” Yuuri said, chest soon filling with rage. This was just how it was like when his parents found out. Victor thought he was crazy. He frowned at Victor. 

“You think I’m insane? That my visions are nothing?” 

“Yuuri, no-” 

“No, Mr. Nikiforov, I think that’s exactly it. I also think that you need to leave.” 

Victor’s face turned sad and he nodded, slowly moving to the door. Before he could get to it, however, it slammed shut in front of him. Phichit stood nearby, looking at Yuuri. 

“Oh no, I’m not letting you lose this.” 

Phichit picked up the book that still lay on the floor and used all his energy to hurl it at Victor. The book hit him with a thud and Victor stood there in shock. He looked back to Yuuri. 

“What was that?” he asked. 

“The ghosts.” 

“But-” Victor was cut off by Phichit drifting through him. Chills went down his back and he visibly shook. He looked around. 

“Who’s there?”

“That’s Phichit, my friend and a spirit. Please, Victor, you have to believe me.” 

Victor looked back to the book and then to Yuuri. His face was scared, but he uttered words. 

“I think I might.” 

Yuuri smiled, “Will you finish tea with me?” 

“I would like that.”


	2. Chapter Two

“So,” Victor said, situating himself in his seat, “ghosts?” 

Yuuri nodded, “Yes. Ghosts.” 

“And you can see them?” 

“And hear them and talk to them.” 

“That’s incredible.” 

“Well, I don’t know about that-” 

“No, Yuuri, that’s amazing. Tell me more.” 

“More?” Yuuri tried to think of things to say. “Well, they shine a bright blue color and come in many forms. Ghosts typically stay in what they wore when they died or were buried, meaning most of them are dressed rather fancifully.”

At that, Victor laughed, “I suppose that makes sense.” 

“They use their energy to do things like move objects or break mirrors. It can take a lot out of them if they do too much at a time.” 

“So when that spirit, Phichit, threw a book at my feet, he used up energy?” 

“Yes.” 

“Wow. He must really like you!” 

Yuuri blushed, “Most of the ghosts in the manor do. I help them when they need help and, in return, they spare me of their tauntings. They make good company actually.” 

Victor smiled at Yuuri, “Tell me more about who lives here.” 

“Who lives here? Well, besides myself, there are dozens of ghosts in these halls. Phichit is one. He is a trickster with good intentions. He died rather young of an illness but he doesn’t regret his life. He is quite the friend.” 

“I have a friend like that. Do you know Christophe? He can be quite the trickster too when he gets into it.” 

Yuuri sighed knowing that, if Phichit had heard Victor compare him to Chris, he wouldn’t hear the end of it. 

“Who else is there?” Victor asked. 

“There’s Ms. Chi who used to be a maid on the manor grounds. Not all ghosts have to be affiliated with the manor. Katsuki Manor has an energy that brings ghosts from all different walks of life in, but Ms. Chi is an exception. She lived here for many years and died with no children of her own. She can come off as grumpy, but she just wants what is best for the land and its people.” 

“I see.” 

“Then there’s Lord Demnise. He is a large, noble fellow who wants everyone to know it. I’d trust him with my life, though, because he always says what’s on his mind no matter what the consequences.” 

Victor laughed, “Sounds intriguing.” 

“Charlie is another spirit that lives here. He is a small boy who likes to stay mostly in the nursery. He uses up most of his energy playing with toys that I set out. Which is probably good so that he doesn't use that same energy to cry at guests. That would be frightening.” 

“I can imagine.” 

“There are others but I can’t imagine you would want to-” 

“No! No, keep talking! I find it endearing.” 

Yuuri smiled, “Alright.” 

He spent the rest of the morning talking with Victor about the spirits that lived in the manor. He described every one he could remember, and even some he saw at the Nikiforov Manor. Of course, he couldn’t remember every ghost in the house, but he tried his best. Victor listened on excitedly, asking questions every now and then. When Yuuri finally got Victor up and headed towards the doorway, he paused as he was putting on his coat and turned to Yuuri. 

“They sound quite magical. I wish I could see them myself.” 

Yuuri didn’t want to tell him that seeing ghosts wasn’t really a fun thing, so he just smiled and gave a small laugh. The man finished putting on his coat and headed for the door. 

“Yuuri?” He asked with one hand on the doorknob.

“Yes?” 

“Can I come back tomorrow evening?” he asked, “To talk with you some more?” 

“O-of course! Is there anything you would like prepared?” 

“Oh, I’m not picky. Anything will do.” Victor picked up his hat and opened the door, allowing the cool fall air to breeze in. “Goodbye, Yuuri,” he said. 

“Goodbye, Victor.” 

Once the door closed behind him, Yuuri found himself leaning against it. Had he really just revealed his secret to Victor Nikiforov? That was insane! Yuuri buried his face in his hands and sat there for a moment.

“Look at you!” Phichit teased, coming into the room, “You’re snatching him up!” 

“No, he’s just fascinated with the whole ordeal. I’m sure it will blow over.” 

“I think he was making bedroom eyes at you the whole time-” 

“Stop it you pervert!” Yuuri laughed. 

“Is that what you call the person who saved you from the looney bin?” Phichit asked, “Who knows what could have happened if I hadn’t stepped in.” 

“You’re right. Thank you, Phichit.” 

“Always a pleasure.” 

 

_________________

 

The next morning Yuuri was strolling through the park. Ghosts loved that particular spot because it was previously war grounds. Blue spirits roamed everywhere enjoying the morning alongside the living. The fall wind blew through Yuuri’s hair, getting in his eyes. As Yuuri blinked and reached to undercover his them, a large brown dog bounded up to him. The dog jumped to reach his face and gave a sweet bark. Yuuri, thrown off by this gesture, stumbled backward a bit and fell on his butt, the dog landing on top of him. He barely had any time to recover when a new figure stepped into view and yelled. 

“Makka! Get off the poor man!” 

Yuuri looked up to see a familiar sight. Victor Nikiforov ran up to the duo and struggled to get the giant dog off Yuuri’s lap. He apologized profusely before he got a good look at Yuuri. When he did, he smiled.   
“Oh, Yuuri! It’s good to see you. Sorry again about Makkachin, she just gets excited.” Victor reached out his hand to help Yuuri stand up, which Yuuri took quickly. 

“It’s alright,” Yuuri assured him, laughing at the wagging dog, “I love dogs.” 

Victor’s face lit up, “You do? Can I bring Makka over when I come over later? She would love the company!” 

Yuuri smiled and nodded, “Of course.” 

“Great!” Victor turned to the nearby walking path. “Any ghosts around these parts?” 

“Of course. They like to stroll in their free time as well,” Yuuri teased. 

“I suppose that makes sense,” Victor chuckled, “Well, I’ll see you later tonight?” 

“Yes!” 

With that, Victor pulled his dog in the other direction and walked away, seeming happy and content. Yuuri sighed. What did he ever do to deserve Victor Nikiforov’s attention? 

 

_________________

 

“Makka, what are you barking at?” Victor asked his dog later that evening.

“She’s barking at Mrs. Glade.”

“Dog’s can see ghosts?” 

Yuuri smiled, “They can sense them, yes.” 

Victor’s gasped, “Makka! You’re just like Yuuri!” He bent over to pet his canine companion, who seemed much more interested in the ghosts around her. She went bounding over to a ghost and began to play, the ghost being happy to entertain her. Mrs. Glade was a kind soul. 

Victor turned to Yuuri, “Shall we?” 

Yuuri nodded and led Victor and a reluctant Makka into the sitting room. They sat as the maid provided them with tea and biscuits that Yuuri ever so desperately hoped Victor would like. Though, true to his word, he didn’t seem to dislike them as he scarfed one down. Yuuri held back a giggle. He sighed, wishing it could be like that all the time. 

“So, Yuuri,” Victor said with crumbs on his mouth, “tell me about yourself.” 

“About me?” 

“Yes. You seem so mysterious and recluse. I want to know you.” 

“Well, what do you want to know? You already know my deepest secret,” Yuuri admitted. 

Victor thought for a moment, “Why do you never take a lover? You seem to be rather lonely in this big house.” 

“I can’t risk my secret getting out by associating myself rich enough to spill it. I can’t trust anyone. And I’m not lonely, I’ve got the ghosts to keep me company.” 

“You can trust me though, right?” Victor asked. 

“I suppose I can,” Yuuri decided, suddenly hoping his words hadn’t offended him. 

“Mr. Katsuki, your sister is here to collect your work,” the maid said, peeking her head through the door. 

“Send her in. She knows where it is.” 

“Your sister… the one who works at the inn with your parents?” Victor asked. 

“Yes, she works as an apprentice under my father in hospitality.” 

Suddenly, the doors burst open and in walked Katsuki Mari. She had a big grin on her face. 

“Yuuri!” she cheered, “Your maid told me you have company!” She stopped when she saw Victor. “Victor Nikiforov, huh? You’ve done well, baby brother.” 

Yuuri’s face blushed bright red at her implications as she laughed. 

“Well, anyway, I’m off to get your work. Don’t have too much fun you two!” 

Once she left, Yuuri found himself at a loss for words. In the awkward silence that followed, he finally spoke out. 

“I’m… sorry about her. She just really wants me to find a companion. Though her methods are a bit unorthodox.” 

“It’s alright,” Victor laughed, “I don’t mind at all. In fact, lovers sounds kind of nice, don’t you think?” 

Yuuri wasn’t sure what Victor meant by that. 

 

_____________

 

Yuuri still wasn’t sure what Victor meant by that, only now it was the middle of the night and he was lying in bed wide awake. He looked to the ceiling while Victor’s words ran through his head. He wouldn’t mind being lovers? Yuuri rolled over. Surely, he must have been teasing. It was a mere joke that was meant as a passing thought. But Yuuri still mulled over it, consuming his waking hours. He wouldn’t mind being actual lovers with Victor. Though Victor would never allow for that.

As it turned out, Yuuri didn’t have to think for long when someone knocked on his bedroom door. 

“Mr. Katsuki?” the nighttime maid’s voice rang, “Are you awake?” 

“Yes,” Yuuri said in a voice that was probably more grouchy than he intended, “What is it?” 

“You have a visitor.” 

A visitor? At this hour? Yuuri tumbled out of bed and made his way to the door. He opened it, catching sight of the maid. 

“Who is it?” he asked. 

“Victor Nikiforov.” 

Why would Victor be here this late? Yuuri shook his head and sighed, “I will go greet him. Tell him I’m getting dressed first. No need for the poor man to see me in this state.” 

“Would you like help, Mr. Katsuki?” 

“No, I’ll be alright.” 

Yuuri hurried to put his daytime clothing on. It felt strange to be wearing them at night, but he figured it would be fine. He just needed to see what Victor wanted so late and then he could go back to bed. 

One part of Yuuri hoped Victor had come to sweep him off his feet. To steal him away and love him forever. He came so late because his restless thoughts would not shake the prospect of him and Yuuri together. Yuuri sighed. Imaginations were quite hopeless things sometimes. 

Yuuri walked down the hallway and into the sitting room where he had entertained Victor earlier that day. To his surprise, the man had raindrops all over his clothing. He looked up to Yuuri and smiled sheepishly. 

“Hello, Yuuri,” he said. 

“Victor, what are you doing here so late?” 

“My carriage broke down nearby and… well, I thought I’d seek shelter from you while it is getting repaired.” 

So much for sweeping him off his feet. 

“Oh, of course, I’m happy to have you. Would you like a room to stay in for the night?” 

“Please.” 

Yuuri led Victor down to a room where he could stay. To his surprise, Phichit was lounging on the bed himself and playing with a strange rectangular device. Yuuri decided to ask about it later, but, for now, he needed to get Victor situated. 

“Here is your room,” Yuuri said, “There’s a washroom over there through that door and the closet should have extra sleeping clothes.” 

“Yuuri!” Phichit whispered in his ghostly voice after noticing him, “He’s staying over and you’re not making a move? What’s wrong with you?!” 

“Thank you deeply, Yuuri. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

Victor went to open the closet when Yuuri made a stupid, split-second decision. 

“Wait,” he said, feeling his heart start to beat rapidly.

“Yes?” 

“Yes?” Phichit chimed in. 

“Would you… W-would you like to stay in my room? With me? If this is too lonely, of course.” 

Stupid. Improper. Crazy. Why would Yuuri even offer such a thing? He went to take it all back but was interrupted. 

“I would love to!” Victor sang out. 

“Y-you would?” 

“Yes! It’ll be fun!” 

“A-alright.” 

“Wooohooo!” Phichit yelled, “Way to go for it, Yuuri!” 

With trembling hands, Yuuri opened the door to lead Victor to his room. The older man seemed quite happy at the sudden change of plans, and Yuuri was worried he would upset. He tried not to think about sleeping in the same bed as Victor. It was all too much. 

As they walked, they went past the ballroom. Catching a glimpse of blue in the corner of his eye, Yuuri stopped and looked into it. Victor looked curious. 

“What are you looking at?” he asked. 

“The ghosts. They’re all dancing.” 

“They are?” 

“Yes. It seems like they’re having a party.” 

It was true. The ballroom was filled to the brim with blue ghastly figures. Ladies and gentlemen from many eras danced in a wide array of outfits and styles. Though most of them danced different dances, it was quite the sight to behold. 

“Well, why don’t we join them?” Victor said, holding out a hand for Yuuri to take. Yuuri looked at it and then back to Victor. 

“Y-you want to join the ghosts?” Yuuri asked. 

Victor nodded with a giant smile on his face, leaving Yuuri no choice but to blush and take his hand. Victor led Yuuri down the staircase into the ballroom and, as he did, the candle chandeliers on the ceiling lit one by one. Fire erupted from each light as they got closer and closer to the center. Yuuri knew it to be Phichit’s doing, but he couldn’t help his wonder at the beautiful sight. Looking at Victor, Yuuri giggled as he saw him doing the same. Victor looked back at Yuuri and then uttered some words that Yuuri would remember for the rest of his life.

“Yuuri, may I kiss you?” he asked. 

Yuuri was shocked. Victor? Victor wanted to kiss him? It took him a moment to gain his bearings but, once he did, he couldn’t help himself from slipping out a near-silent ‘yes.’

Victor leaned in and gave Yuuri a kiss. Nothing fancy, but a good, old fashioned kiss. When he pulled away, Yuuri looked to him with stars in his eyes. Had that really just happened? Though his shock dropped when he saw the look of amazement on Victor’s face as he wildly looked around him. 

“What’s wrong?” Yuuri asked. 

“I… I see them.” 

“You see them?”

“The ghosts. I see the ghosts.” 

Yuuri’s jaw dropped. Had he just transferred his powers through a kiss? He looked at Victor and spoke. 

“What do you see?” 

“I see a ballroom full of blue dancers,” Victor said, “They’re all laughing and having fun. It’s beautiful.” Victor turned to Yuuri. “Shall we?” he spoke while holding out his arms. 

Yuuri took his hands and allowed himself to be led to unheard music. They danced and swayed and never once passed through a ghost. The two humans moved beautifully synchronized with the spirits, all while gazing into each other’s eyes. Yuuri couldn’t help but shake one burning question though. After a bit of time, he allowed himself the courage to finally ask.

“Victor?” 

“Yes?” 

“Why did you want to kiss me?” 

“Because I like you, Yuuri, I thought that was obvious.”

“What do you mean by ‘like?’”

Victor laughed, “I mean I want to be your lover, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri gave a small gasp. He tried to hide his shock, but he stumbled over his own feet, making that impossible. Once he gathered his bearings, Yuuri looked down to Victor’s chest and spoke. 

“I-I like you too.” 

“What?” 

“I like you too!” Yuuri said, pulling confidence from deep inside him, “I have for a long time!” 

Victor smiled while leaning in. “Good,” he whispered while pulling Yuuri into another kiss. 

They danced the rest of the night away with their ghastly companions. Some say that, if you go to the manor, you can catch glimpses of them dancing still to this day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this cute little idea I had. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](https://anyaisdancingagain.tumblr.com/) [Writing Tumblr](https://dancinganya.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](https://anyaisdancingagain.tumblr.com/) [Writing Tumblr](https://dancinganya.tumblr.com/)


End file.
